jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Memorabilia/Goodbye.
Yes, the title is truly the same thing what you're thinking about. On this particularly sick Wednesday (this is the 3rd time I've been sick in the past month, God help me), I've come to deliver this heavy-hearted message to you: I have decided to quit the wiki and JD: Meant To Be in particular. There are a few reasons behind this decision I've been thinking about for the past few days. First of all, this wiki is completely dead: Ballerina has been inactive for the past two weeks and the last time I made an edit was 4 days ago. It's so dry in here I'm beginning to doubt if anyone is gonna actually read this and respond. This community has been in this shape since Dancer's leave back in November. And the show? It's not any better, either. Everything about it has started to go down since the Falco/ JDC takeover for the last few months. (Side note: Not offense to Falco nor JDC. There has been so much more stuff that impacted this, so don't blame yourselves. I'm sure you both are good people with flaws and upsides.) It's not really as fun as it used to be. Secondly, drama. Luckily, Demancer Gate has completely died down (just like everything else. No? Too early? Okay.) so this hasn't been the breaking point of my decision, but just thinking about the stuff that happened over the summer makes my head hurt. Finally, friendships with fellow users. Just like me, other cast members have lost interest in this as well. I rarely talk to them anymore, and I miss that. I haven't exchanged words with Alyssa since September of last year. We all basically forgot about Dancer. Haven't seen John on here in forever. Natalia as well. It's sad to think that my first real friendships on this platform have ended like this. It's sad to think some people who brought me so much happiness in 2016 have crumbled like dust. (In case you're still here by this point, here's a cookie for putting up with me rambling.) That being said, this is not meant to be some sort of hate letter to my friends. You all have been great to me and made my spring and summer so much better. I'm still here to talk, just hit me up in the Twitter DMs (@orbitdjh) or on chat. I still love all your faces. <3 What this means is that I will no longer be making edits and please don't include me in episodes (if they continue). If someone revives this, feel free to remove my administrative powers and hand them to someone who will enjoy them as much as I used to. This also applies for my main cast role. Once again, thank you for everything this brought me and I hope I continue to talk with my friends. I flipped the page of my book and this is the start of a new chapter. I love you guys. I may take this final opportunity to wish you all luck for the future, not just on Fandom, but in life as well. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. Logging off forever, Emma "If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?" (talk) 10:12, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts